The Misadventures of a Foreigner
by That Dastard Cerberus
Summary: Cody wasn't looking for an adventure, yet that's what she got. Every bad thing that she could conjure up happens; held prison by an unknown organization, suffered several attempted kidnappings by a strange man, and get involved in a war when she'd rather be sitting in her bedroom, playing Pokemon. Oh well, at least she has a friend to suffer along with.


**Title**: The Misadventures of a Foreigner

**Author**: That Dastard Cerbuers

**Characters (central focus)**: Hakuouki cast and the Lost Foreigner (OC).

**Pairings:** Chizuru and the OC are currently pairingless. You can try to convince me to pair them. ;)

**Rating**: T

**Warnings for the reader: **Blood, violence, cursing, and general stupidity from our wayward heroine.

**Setting**: Hakuouki: Stories of the Shinsengumi

**Summary**: Cody wasn't looking for an adventure, yet during a Halloween party, she finds herself flung back into time. After all, every bad thing that she could conjure up happens; held prison by an unknown organization, suffered several attempted kidnappings by a strange man, and get involved in a war when she'd rather be sitting in her bedroom, playing Pokemon. Oh well, at least she has a friend to suffer along with.

**Length:** No clue. We're shooting for the stars, folks.

**Genre: **DECONSTRUCTION, drama, comedy, hints to friendship and romance

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Idea Factory/Otomate does. But if I did . . . well, let's just say some people would lose their sanity, while others would . . . erm . . . yeah.

_-::The Misadventures of a Foreigner::-_

_-:Prologue – In which I explain shit and we begin our tale:-_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue and the reason why I'm doing this all over again<strong>

_So, before beginning this grand adventure with Cody AND Chizuru, I'd like to explain why I decided to rewrite TMoaF completely._

_The origins of TMoaF is that of disappointment in the number of bad OCs, especially time traveling ones. Most of these girls would have magical powers, contrived reasons for getting into the Shinsengumi, and be better at Chizuru in just about everything._

_Well, I wasn't having any of it. I decided to, unintentionally, write a deconstruction of these time traveling fics with one of my own. I wasn't taking the idea too seriously, but I hoped to shine some light on the issues over how bad some of these fics were._

_Cody, our main heroine, is not like your typical reverse harem heroine. She's snarky, intelligent but rarely uses those smarts, immature and always out for a laugh, and she's a HUGE coward. Not only that, but she didn't know how to fight, only knew bits of important information (outside of history), and she sometimes struggled over the concept of reality vs fantasy. Not to mention she was a textbook case of ADHD._

_I didn't expect the responses I got. Really. I was half expected it to get some praise here and there, but I had no idea people loved how snarky Cody could get. Eventually, I started to like the idea of taking the idea more seriously, but, with what the story had going so far, I couldn't take it seriously until I went back to square one._

_So here it is. The deconstruction of a lot of Hakuouki fan fics. Prepare for your love to be hilariously destroyed by a very snarky idiot. Yes, people, we're still telling it from Cody's perspective. Don't fix a wheel that isn't broke._

xxxxxxx

I pride myself in being a history buff. I love history; it's something I inherited from my dad, and it's the closest thing, besides these blue eyes, that remind me of him.

Okay, maybe the snark is something from me, too. And my mellow attitude. And my goofy nature. And my—

OKAY, OKAY, I got a lot of my dad in me. But history was always something special. I was that weird kid that actually bothered to pay attention during those during history lessons in school (contain your shock; I know it's mind blowing). Huh, guess that's why kids thought it a good idea to pick on me…

And here I thought it was my love of Pokemon and my glasses!

Erm, sorry, got sidetracked again. Anyway, what were we talking about again?

Oh, right, my love of history…

So yeah, my love of history had been around for as long as I can remember. Sure, my interest in different countries and cultures varied over the years, with me binging on one country's past until something new and shiny got my attention.

And right now, with my interest in anime growing, I decided to research the Land of the Rising Sun.

Yup, motherfuckin' Japan.

Now, my interest in Japan is a rather funny and somewhat insulting story, but I'll just leave it to your imagination with a hint; orange jumpsuit. Anyway, I, as was typical of my history loving nature, began to binge on all things Japanese, starting with ninjas, and ending with samurai. Speaking of that, with Halloween being right around corner, I decided to go with the spirit of Japan and dress up a samurai.

Only I decided to add my own flare to the costume. So far, it was the typical war of a Edo Japan samurai, wearing a yutaka and a haori, along with those funny straw sandals and a pair of plastic swords. My dirty blond was covered by a black wig, I was wearing these awesome yellow contacts under my glasses, and, to complete the look, I had on a werewolf masquerade mask and a fluffy wolf tail tied to my belt.

All in all, I looked like a werewolf wearing samurai clothing. Hell to yes. Can someone say badass? I even threw in mascara and little fangs for an extra "wild" touch. I must say, I looked fierce. And my friend, Trish, thought so, too.

"Nice," she had told me while I checked my appearance in the mirror of her bedroom. I grinned, showing off my fangs to her.

"Tanks." I tabbed the fangs with my tongue. "Ish kinna hart ta seek wi dese."

"You'll get used to them." She pointed to her own fangs, as she had dressed as a vampire. "Don't be afraid to talk normally. They're designed to stay in your mouth."

"Kay." I had to check them again, though, to be sure. Nothing would be more embarrassing than losing my fangs during the party.

Suddenly, I felt her hand on my shoulder. I had glanced back to look at her, noticing quickly she had something in her hand.

Ah, Trish. We were so different. I was the good Christian girl, and she was the eccentric spiritualist. She mixed and matched what she wanted, never letting things like tradition get in her way of craving out her own path. I must say, there were moments I was jealous of her confidence.

What was in her hand was one of those "pagan" items, a leather pouch with a little dream catcher stitched to the front. I took the pouch from her, glancing down at the opening to see what she had put inside. She grinned at me when my eyes widened in surprise.

"Something for you," she said, "in case I don't get a chance to see during your birthday."

"Bu' ish's so far away…" I murmured, taking a finger and carefully poking at the little items inside. She then clasped my shoulder hard, giving me a little shake. "Doesn't matter. I wanna make sure you have something. Anyway, time to go."

"Kay." I placed the pouch carefully inside my yukata before leaning down to pick up my backpack.

I followed her upstairs to the front door, where we got inside the car and drove towards the location of the party, south of campus.

The drive there was nothing special. It was foggy, and a full moon, and cold as hell, but neither of us minded. Thinking back, I wish there were things I could said to her, or even spared a call to my mom…

There's so much I regret not doing now.


End file.
